


Promessa não feita

by ProjetoAniverse, Zayice



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Aniverse, M/M, mais um pra tomar cloro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayice/pseuds/Zayice
Summary: Promessas. Kirito havia feito algumas com Eugeo, mas ele iria cumprir com todas?
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 9





	Promessa não feita

**Author's Note:**

> Mais um angst pro Aniverse, quem amou? 😍

Kazuto Kirigaya só podia fazer uma coisa naquele momento. Ele pegou aquele colar onde o pingente era uma espada azul e ficou encarando aquilo por alguns segundos. 

Motivo disso? Se recordar de momentos felizes, talvez. Naquele momento, ele só queria esquecer da realidade e sobre o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

A primeira coisa que ele começou a rememorar foi do dia em que conheceu aquela pessoa de cabelos loiros que nem ouro, olhos verdes como esmeraldas e rosto branco como uma porcelana. Em outras palavras, se lembrou do dia em que conheceu Eugeo, o amor de sua vida.

Eugeo vinhera da Inglaterra, ele foi morar no Japão com sua família. De início, Kazuto não se importava tanto assim com o loiro, mas com o passar do tempo, Kazuto começou a ter uma amizade com ele.

O tempo passou, eles eram melhores amigos, incríveis amigos. Amigos do tipo que apoiam um ao outro, até mesmo naqueles encontros fracassados. Kirito — apelido do moreno — teve um encontro com Asuna Yuuki, mas não foi muito bom. Já Eugeo teve um encontro com uma aluna de intercâmbio, uma tal de Alice, entretanto, assim como o seu amigo, também não foi muito bom. 

O curioso foi que os encontros aconteceram simultaneamente, mas em lugares diferentes. Após as derrotas, os dois se encontram em um shopping e começaram a aliviar as mágoas um do outro. E como aliviaram? Como qualquer outro adolescente que teve um encontro ruim, eles passaram o resto do dia no cinema, gastando com chocolate e brincando em algum parque que tinha no shopping. 

Foi nesse mesmo dia que Kirito comprou aquele colar. Foram a uma loja de jogos desse mesmo shopping e foi lá que Kirito os viu: dois colares, um com uma espada azul e outro com uma preta. O moreno fez questão de comprar, pois ambas lembravam as espadas que eles usavam em um jogo online que jogavam. E foi nesse mesmo dia que surgiu a primeira promessa.

— Kirito… quero que sejamos amigos para sempre… Não… quero que fique comigo ao meu lado para sempre — O loiro pediu, enquanto sorria de felicidade.

Era uma promessa arriscada, porém Kazuto preferiu arcar com as futuras consequências dela. Ele prometeu, disse que nunca ficaria longe do garoto. 

Um ano depois disso, os rapazes começaram a namorar, mas também foi o mesmo ano daquilo.

Um dia, Kirito foi até a casa de Eugeo para passar o dia com ele, afinal eles eram namorados. Aquele foi um dos piores dias de sua vida. Após um tempo que estava lá, talvez uma hora, Eugeo começou a tossir descontroladamente, e ele cuspia sangue.

Kazuto o levou para o hospital e eles tiveram a pior notícia do mundo: Eugeo tinha uma doença sem cura, o médico deu apenas dois anos de vida ao rapaz.

Kirigaya ficou abalado com a notícia, nunca pensaria que isso poderia acontecer com ele. Ele se lembrou que, nesse dia, ele foi até o quarto onde Eugeo estava, queria ficar sozinho com seu amado.

— Kirito? — disse, e depois deu uma tossida. — Está tudo bem? Parece acabado.

— Você sabe o motivo de eu estar assim. — Kirito se sentou ao lado de Eugeo na cama.

— Não precisa ficar triste com isso. Coisas assim acontecem…

— Mas eu não quero te perder.

— … — Eugeo ficou com o rosto triste.

— Ei, não fique triste… Não gosto de ver você triste.

— O mesmo pra você… — Deu uma respirada bem funda e depois tossiu novamente. — Daqui há dois meses farei 18 anos… 

— Ah é! Está querendo fazer o quê?

— Kirito, minha condição…

— Ah é, tem isso… — Kazuto pôs sua mão no queixo e começou a pensar. — Já sei… — Pegou a mão do amado. — Que tal a gente se casar?

— Oi!?

— Eugeo… eu… quero pelo menos viver sabendo que fui seu noivo… 

— Kirito… isso é bobo demais… — Deu uma risadinha.

— Então você aceita?

— Claro que sim. — Deu um beijo em Kirito. — Eu te amo.

— Eu também me amo. — Os garotos riram. — Também te amo.

— Eu só quero te pedir uma coisa… 

— E o que seria, Eugeo Kirigaya? — brincou.

— … — O loiro deu um sorriso com o seu futuro nome novo. — Eu te peço que… quando eu partir… quero não fique tão triste…

— Isso vai ser impossível.

— Por favor, Kazuto. — Começou a acariciar o rosto do moreno. — Me odiaria partir e ver você, quando eu estiver lá no Céu, triste.

— Mesmo assim…

— Por favor, só prometa. 

— ...Okay… — Deu um beijinho na testa. — Por você, eu faço tudo.

Dois anos se passaram. O casamento estava marcado para dois dias antes do aniversário de Eugeo. Estava tudo perfeitamente tranquilo, mas aquele dia mudou tudo.

Um dia antes do casamento, o loiro teve uma piora e foi levado às pressas para o hospital, todavia ele não resistiu. Kazuto estava trabalhando quando soube da notícia, foi a pior coisa que já lhe aconteceu.

Nesse exato momento, Eugeo estava deitado em um caixão e Kirito estava em sua frente. O loiro estava pálido e estava sorrindo, parecia a Bela Adormecida esperando pelo seu príncipe, porém ele nunca acordaria. 

O moreno, por sua vez, estava quase aos prantos, se reprimia para não desabar na frente de todos. Ele segurava o colar que deu para Eugeo anos atrás, ele queria ficar com aquilo, como uma última lembrança do amado.

Porém nem tudo são flores nessa vida. Kirito não cumpriu suas duas promessas. Ele não estaria ao lado de Eugeo. Ele não estava conseguindo parar de chorar. Ele só queria seu Eugeo de volta, ele só queria que isso nunca tivesse acontecido.

Colocando uma flor azul em uma das mãos de seu ex-noivo e dando um beijo em sua testa, Kazuto Kirigaya deu um último adeus ao seu amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic~


End file.
